


Мистер Робот

by georgy_mendes



Series: WTF Mr. Robot 2016 [1]
Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Psychological Drama, Rape/Non-con Elements, Schizophrenia, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6326755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgy_mendes/pseuds/georgy_mendes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что с тобой происходит, Эллиот?</p><p>/Тайрелл навещает Эллиота в его квартире, но однажды обнаруживает, что кое-что изменилось.../</p><p>частичный ООС персонажей, раздвоение личности, отход от канона, изнасилование</p><p>Написано на WTFB для команды WTF Mr. Robot 2016</p><p>Бета: MissShue</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мистер Робот

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mrs.Bungle](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mrs.Bungle).



Каждый раз, взбираясь по ступенькам наверх, Тайрелл придумывал себе все новые и новые причины вернуться в этот дом. Наверное, потому что каждая встреча не походила на предыдущую. Чаще всего Эллиот открывал дверь и заспанными глазами смотрел на него. Из-за бессонницы он редко спал по ночам, но бывало засыпал под утро.  
  
Иногда Эллиот спрашивал:  
  
— Эй, чувак, ты кто?  
  
Тогда Тайреллу приходилось юлить и выдумывать причину для прихода. Страховой агент. Менеджер. Адвокат. Все, лишь бы Эллиот впустил его внутрь, и им удалось провести немного времени наедине. Самое странное, что заново знакомиться с Эллиотом было не менее интересно, чем тогда, пару лет назад, когда он впервые увидел его в IT-отделе Е-Корп.  
  
С незнакомыми людьми Эллиот обыкновенно закрывался, но теперь Тайрелл знает, что это наносное. В такие моменты ему нравилось вспоминать о том, как они обнаженные лежали рядом на продавленной постели в соседней комнате и отдыхали после секса. Эллиот всегда молчал и чаще всего курил.  
  
Его грудь ходила ходуном от сбитого дыхания, но он все равно не смотрел на Тайрелла. Думал, что так сможет держать все под контролем, но Эллиот уже давно вышел за любые границы и потерялся в самом себе. Тайрелл знает, что Эллиот болен. Не здоров, что его стоило бы отвести к врачу, а не поощрять. Но у Дарлин ничего не вышло.  
  
Эллиот просто избавился от нее. Мистер Робот избавился от нее. И Тайрелл догадывается, что не стоит злить этого таинственного мужчину, который так много значит для Эллиота. Тайреллу хочется быть рядом, ему хочется приходить в этот заспанный квартал вновь и вновь и навещать Эллиота. И Тайрелл и сам не знает, чего в их отношениях больше: искренности или желания не рушить хрупкую систему.  
  
Тайрелл подходит к двери и стучит. Коротко и торопливо. Эллиот не любил громкий шум, а еще он не любил, когда его беспокоили. Дверь открывается не сразу, и Тайрелл ждет, потому что знает – Эллиот никогда не торопится впустить кого-то в свою жизнь.  
  
Эллиот болен, но и Тайрелл никогда не считал себя полностью нормальным. Тянуться к чему-то за гранью – всегда было для него чем-то обыденным. Потому что его внешний круг ограничен. Дома ждет Йоханна и их сын, на работе Тайрелл четко следует установленным правилам. Он любит как свою работу, так и семью. Эллиот тоже является ее частью. Одной из его орбит. Эллиот именно тот человек, который делает внутреннее равновесие Тайрелла более стабильным.  
  
Четким.  
  
Выверенным.  
  
Встречаясь с ним, Тайрелл из раза в раз понимает, что ходит по краю. Потому что Эллиот совсем не кажется простым и безопасным. Он не поддается хорошо просчитанной стратегии или схемам, которые руководили жизнью Тайрелла. Если бы можно было заглянуть Эллиоту в голову, Тайрелл отдал бы все, чтобы хотя бы на секунду увидеть мир его глазами. Оказаться по ту сторону, услышать голос Мистера Робота.  
  
Но Тайрелл знает, что это невозможно. Ему остается лишь ловить отголоски их бесед и ждать хорошего дня. Дверь медленно приоткрывается, и Тайрелл видит его: красные от недосыпа глаза, мятая худи, как всегда черная, и странная ломкость в жестах.  
  
Он вскидывает взгляд и смотрит на него. Тайрелл не может его прочитать, не знает, по какому сценарию стоит идти. Ему не хочется терять этот день, если Эллиот заподозрит…  
  
— Привет, — говорит Тайрелл, и Эллиот хмурится.  
  
— Снова притащился, — бросает он и уходит внутрь, оставляя дверь открытой.  
  
Он помнит, и в то же время Тайрелл понимает, что это не Эллиот. Это не его повадки, не его голос и уж точно не его манера поведения. Тайрелл никогда не смотрел дневные телешоу (но слышал бездну глупых историй), в которых рассказывали про захват тела духами. Одержимость, проще говоря, шизофрению. И на мгновение ему кажется, что он наткнулся на нечто подобное.  
  
Этот Эллиот чужой. Его взгляд режет, как нож. А в движениях оскорбительная небрежность.  
  
Тайрелл заходит в помещение. В квартире такой бардак, словно пару часов назад здесь порезвились грабители. Это не бытовая грязь. Эллиот очень щепетилен в этом плане, иногда даже слишком, что Тайреллу очень нравилось — особенно когда они находились в постели.  
  
Эллиот падает на диван и закидывает руки на спинку. Его губы издевательски кривятся в улыбке. Тайрелл застывает перед ним и не знает, стоит ли подойти.  
  
— Значит… — тянет Эллиот. — Пришел потрахаться?  
  
Тайрелл молчит, просто смотрит на него и ждет.  
  
— И не тошнит барахтаться в этом дерьме? Твой костюмчик стоит дороже, чем аренда этой конуры за месяц.  
  
Тайрелл даже не морщится. Разговоры о сексе не представляют для него никакой проблемы. Этот Эллиот стесняется того, что любит ложиться в постель с мужчиной. Любит трахаться, как и любой другой, но ведь Эллиот считал себя особенным и недостойным чужой любви. Тайрелл и сам не знает, как все это уживалось в одном человеке, просто внутренне понимает, что без Эллиота ничего бы не было.  
  
Не было бы его. Не было бы Йоханны и их сына, работы и ежедневной борьбы с самим собой. Тайреллу всегда нужно было что-то… какой-то знак или человек. Эллиот — его личный мессия. Спасатель от дурных мыслей, гнева, желания выплеснуть всего себя в этот мир. Свою злость и агрессию.  
  
Тайрелл не любил игры, поэтому их сессии с Йоханной казались ему плохим театром. Но это нужно ей, а значит, он должен. И то, что Эллиот не играл, добавляло остроты. Видеть в его глазах огонь узнавания, а потом замечать, как он меркнет и истончается – настоящее изысканное наслаждение. Хотя такого, как сегодня, не было никогда.  
  
— Ты встал не с той ноги? — прохладно спрашивает Тайрелл и подходит ближе к дивану.  
  
— Все с моими ногами в норме, мистер. Не думай, что от одного твоего вида я упаду и буду умолять, трахнуть меня. Ты ведь за этим таскаешься к нему?  
  
— Даже в лучшие наши времена ты так себя не ведешь, отчего мне ожидать этого теперь?  
  
— Говорливый, — замечает Эллиот, как будто не знает, что Тайрелл может отразить любую его остроту. Если быть объективным, с коммуникативными навыками у Эллиота так себе. Когда Тайрелл впервые увидел его на экскурсии в «Allsafe», Эллиот прятал взгляд и краснел как школьник, но не потому, что испытывал смущение.  
  
Его удел действия, а не слова. Но тем же вечером Эллиот взломал все его аккаунты, а затем замел за собой следы. Тайрелл все понял, не зря работал в огромной корпорации, где безопасность личной информации превыше всего. Каким бы он был специалистом, если бы Эллиот легко смог бы взломать любые данные, завязанные на нем? Эллиот заинтересовал его — внешняя податливость и такой огонь внутри. Это стало той загадкой, которую захотелось решить.  
  
Тайрелл никогда в своей жизни не был простым. Легкодоступным. Предсказуемым. Даже теперь Эллиот вряд ли знает, чего от него ожидать. И, возможно, это ему нравится, нравится осознавать, что связался с психом. Что может наступить тот день, когда руки Тайрелла сожмутся сильнее, и вместо игровой асфиксии Эллиот будет заходиться в настоящих судорогах.  
  
Тайрелл определенно ощущает желание от этих мыслей.  
  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я ушел, Эллиот?  
  
— Разве я так сказал? — вся его поза выражает напряжение и антипатию по отношению к собеседнику.  
  
— Мы можем поговорить? — предлагает Тайрелл.  
  
— О чем?  
  
Эллиот отталкивается от спинки и кладет руки на колени. Его спина чересчур ровная, под строгим углом. Не его поза. Чужой взгляд, чужое поведение.  
  
— Что с тобой происходит, Эллиот? — прохладно интересуется Тайрелл, ему по-настоящему интересно и немного страшно. За него.  
  
— Шутка в том, мистер, что Эллиота в этой комнате нет, — хрипловато тянет он. — Есть только мы с тобой. И дерьмо, которое ты развел за моей спиной.  
  
Тайрелл с интересом наблюдает. В глазах Эллиота застыла издевка, уголок губ кривится. И шестое чувство, которое отчетливо завопило с самого начала, и в этот раз не подводит. Это не Эллиот.  
  
Впервые, это вообще не он. Тайрелл вот уже два года приходил к нему. Он знает, что Эллиот страдал агорафобией*. После увольнения он вообще прекратил выходить на улицу. Изредка к нему заходила сестра, но Эллиот не любил ее визиты, потому что это расстраивало его соседа.  
  
Мистера Робота.  
  
Тайрелл никогда не встречал его, но отчего-то узнал. Это он сидит сейчас перед ним. Тайрелл укоряет себя в том, что не догадался раньше. Ведь все же было у него на виду.  
  
Мистер Робот ненавидел его так же сильно, как и Дарлин. Потому что Тайреллу не наплевать, и он по-своему любил Эллиота и заботился о нем, потому что продолжал приходить. Потому что даже когда Эллиот не узнавал его, Тайрелл не бросал и каждый раз находил способ зайти и задержаться.  
  
Иногда Эллиот вспоминал. Просто шел на кухню поставить кофеварку, а когда приносил ему чашку, на его лицо наползало полусердитое выражение, обозначающее скрытую радость, которую Эллиот никогда не выказывал. Но бывало, он совсем не узнавал Тайрелла, и тот врал ему и уходил домой ни с чем.  
  
Ему хватало и того, что он просто увидел его. Хотя иногда Тайрелл с тоской думал о том времени, когда Эллиот крайне редко что-то забывал. Это были лишь короткие вспышки, которые еще не тянулись днями, а иногда и неделями. Иногда, в постели Эллиот рассказывал о своем детстве в пригороде и о сестре с матерью. Его отец умер лет двадцать назад, и на эту тему говорить Эллиот не любил.  
  
Сейчас Тайреллу интересно, кто они? Эти люди, которые заботились об Эллиоте, растили его и привели в этот мир. Тайрелл знает, что его мать часто психовала и поколачивала детей, когда они были маленькими. Эллиот воспринимал это как обыденность, Тайрелл же не мог злиться из-за этого, потому что его собственное детство было еще хуже.  
  
Возможно, стоило давно начать лечение, как того хотела Дарлин. Но Тайрелл ни разу ее не видел и думал, что его вмешательству она обрадовалась бы не больше Мистера Робота. Тайрелл присаживается на журнальный столик напротив Эллиота… Мистера Робота… не важно, но не прикасается. Знает, что если перейдет черту, причинит ему боль.  
  
— Как давно это началось?  
  
Губы Эллиота разрезает ехидная улыбка.  
  
— Хочешь починить меня? Думаешь, что если выдернуть шнур из розетки, экран потухнет, и я уйду? Испарюсь? Ты снова получишь его себе?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Врешь, — ворчит Мистер Робот. — И ты жалок. Как и твои попытки стать тем, кем ты не являешься. Он нужен тебе, но ты его не получишь.  
  
— Думаешь? — иронизирует Тайрелл. — Кем бы ты ни был, в его жизни мало кто остался. Кроме…  
  
— Кроме тебя? Это твоя ошибка, думаешь, что он ждет тебя. Каждый твой приход, каждый твой побег…  
  
— А разве это не так?  
  
Говорить с Эллиотом об их отношениях, словно с чужим человеком, было странно. Потому что Тайрелл все еще чувствует тягу и желание, все еще хочет его. Но понимает, что его Эллиота нет здесь, и это оставляет внутри горькое чувство потери.  
  
Чертова головоломка.  
  
— Эллиот…  
  
— Я сказал тебе, что его здесь нет. Он ушел, забудь про него! — злится он. — Думаешь, мне нравилось наблюдать, как ты приходил сюда, как он ждал тебя, и вы… вы делали вид, что меня не существует?  
  
— Любишь наблюдать?  
  
— Закрой свой рот, — просит Мистер Робот, вскакивая с места и направляясь к окну. — Сделай одолжение?  
  
— Зачем ты впустил меня? Если тебе противно все связанное со мной?  
  
— А почему нет? Ты же пришел? Или ты не этого хотел?  
  
— Я хотел увидеть Эллиота.  
  
Мистер Робот фыркает.  
  
— Ну и что? Доволен?  
  
Тайрелл качает головой.  
  
— Как долго? — спрашивает он. — Как долго это продолжается?  
  
— А ты дотошнее Дарлин и не понимаешь намеков… — злится Мистер Робот и хмурится. — Я был внутри него годами. Гораздо дольше, чем продлились ваши недоотношения.  
  
Тайрелл не отвечает, и это еще сильнее бесит Мистера Робота.  
  
— Куда ты дел свою жену? Она горячая штучка, как картинка в глянцевом журнале, — и снова молчание. — Зачем ты вообще начал сюда приходить, к нему?  
  
— Не твое дело, это только между нами, — все-таки говорит Тайрелл и встает.  
  
— Смотри, как заговорил! Прорезались зубы, мистер, а я думал, что посасывая корпоративные хуи, вы все там стали, как желе. Мягкие и податливые. Тебе вообще есть чем гордиться, пижон?  
  
Тайрелл холодно смотрит на него и не видит Эллиота за этой личиной, лишь чувствует сожаление и отголоски боли.  
  
— Что застыл? — спрашивает Мистер Робот. — Сейчас соберешься с силами и сбежишь? Ты ведь трус, Тайрелл? Трусливое ничтожество, которое ничего из себя не представляет без всех своих побрякушек и высокой должности? Но что будет, если отнять у тебя все это? Отнять работу, которая наполняет всю твою жизнь хоть каким-то смыслом. Отнять жену и ребенка? Кто ты без всего этого? Без своего костюма, крутой машины и банкнот, рассованных по карманам?  
  
Тайрелл сдерживается, напоминая себе, что Эллиот знает его слабости, но это не он… Не его слова. Нет смысла сердиться на озлобленного старика. Эллиот однажды сказал, что Мистер Робот напоминает ему отца. Это было все, что он когда-либо говорил о своем отце. Но Тайрелл запомнил. Таким тот и был.  
  
Стариком.  
  
Злым.  
  
Язвительным.  
  
И полным какой-то потусторонней силы, которая цепляет даже на расстоянии. Сначала Тайрелл хочет уйти, это было бы самым умным его поступком. Но что если Мистер Робот прав, и Эллиот не вернется? Что тогда?  
  
От этой мысли скручивает все внутри. Ему хочется снова поговорить с Эллиотом, а не его двойником.  
  
— Нет, — твердо заявляет Тайрелл.  
  
— Что? — вскидывает голову Мистер Робот, в его глазах настороженность и даже страх. Тайрелл знает, что он чувствует опасность, чувствует, что перешел черту.  
  
— Я не буду играть по твоим правилам.  
  
Мистер Робот вскидывает бровь и ухмыляется.  
  
— Но играл же по его правилам? Когда он не мог даже вспомнить, кто ты такой?  
  
— Это было другое. Это был не ты…  
  
— Я всегда оставался частью Эллиота. Его лучшей частью.  
  
Тайрелл сомневается, что это так.  
  
— Проваливай, — устало отмахивается от него Мистер Робот. И какой-то маленький тумблер в голове Тайрелла заклинивает. Эллиот просто не может, не смеет выставлять его из своей жизни. Не должен.  
  
Мистер Робот не замечает, как он подходит ближе, а когда видит рядом – уже поздно. Тайрелл всегда был сильнее, но почти никогда не пользовался по отношению к нему грубым давлением. На самом деле Эллиоту даже нравилось то, что Тайрелл крупнее, потому что сам он был до ужаса тощим, одна кожа да кости. А вот он нет, в фигуре Тайрелла ясно ощущалась властность и небольшая тяжесть.  
  
Мистер Робот встревожен, но старается этого не выказывать, Тайрелл хватает его за руку и крепко сжимает – останутся синяки, но это не важно. Он хочет поговорить с Эллиотом. Ему это нужно больше воздуха. Тайрелл не может отпустить, не может сдаться, последовать благоразумному совету и уйти.  
  
Иначе, зачем все это? Зачем были эти два года? Зачем он влюбился в него тогда в IT-отделе, когда Эллиот прятал взгляд и хотел избежать столкновения. Тайрелл уже давно считал Эллиота своей семьей, большим, чем развлечение на ночь. Большим, чем интрижка и похабная любовная связь. И никто, кроме самого Эллиота, не мог ему приказывать.  
  
Эллиот всегда спасал его от глупых поступков, от самого себя. Потому что стоило Тайреллу потерять контроль, и ноги сами собой несли его сюда. Он не может его потерять, не потеряет.  
  
— И на что ты готов пойти? — спрашивает Мистер Робот. Его глаза точная копия глаз Эллиота, но Тайрелл все равно не видит в них понимания того, к чему так привык за пару лет их связи.  
  
— Мне проще убить тебя, чем оставить так.  
  
— Убить его? Человека, которого любишь? Ты всегда был на это готов?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Подумай, может быть, он знал, что этим все и закончится, что ты просто придушишь его во сне и уйдешь?  
  
— Нет, — цедит Тайрелл, и Мистер Робот смеется.  
  
— Ты глуп и слеп, мистер. Ты бессилен…  
  
Тайрелл еще крепче пережимает руку, так, что, кажется, еще немного, и хрустнет кость. Мистер Робот вскидывает голову и судорожно вздыхает, чтобы не застонать. Тайрелл смотрит в его лицо — темные глаза, открытые на полную в испуге, его тонкую кожу, которая облепила скулы, наподобие маски, и сухие губы.  
  
Тайрелл никогда не брал его без согласия, но теперь он близок к тому, чтобы переступить этот порог. Мистер Робот молчит, ждет его действий, и Тайрелл на секунду мешкает. Это необычная для него ситуация, и он не совсем к ней готов.  
  
— Эллиот? — в который раз зовет он еле слышно. И неприятная улыбка тут же наползает на любимое лицо.  
  
— А ты тупой…  
  
— К черту! — выдыхает Тайрелл и толкает его к стене. Мистер Робот ударяется спиной и тихо стонет.  
  
— Убьешь меня — убьешь его.  
  
Это звучит как ультиматум, как вызов. Он думает, что выиграл, что сможет обставить его. Но Тайрелл не из робкого десятка, и он никогда не уходил, поджав хвост.  
  
— Я не буду убивать тебя, ты этого не стоишь.  
  
— Как ты милосерден.  
  
— Заткнись, — просит Тайрелл, расстегивая свой ремень. В его руке оказывается прочная полоска кожи. — Ты вернешь его или умрешь.  
  
— Я весь дрожу от твоих угроз, мистер!  
  
Он морщится, несмотря на браваду, и Тайрелл понимает, что причинил ему боль. Но на данный момент это мало беспокоит. Он тянет руку и хватает его запястье.  
  
— Ты так долго смотрел, может хоть раз поучаствуешь в наших играх?  
  
Мистер Робот молчит, но его взгляд злой и затравленный, словно он не ожидал, что игра зайдет так далеко.  
  
— Ты не посмеешь…  
  
— Посмею.  
  
Тайрелл тащит его в спальню и бросает на кровать. На минуту ему становится плохо от того, как много в этой комнате хороших воспоминаний. Как Эллиот прижимал его к себе на этой постели, целовал в шею, обнимая за талию ногами. Они оба двигались, стремясь к разрядке, и получали ее.  
  
Это все обоюдно и выстроено за долгие годы. Близость, понимание, любовь. Сейчас же Тайрелл хочет взять то, что ему не предлагали. Но он не знает, что делать. Где-то глубоко в душе он в отчаянии от того, что они оба натворили. И что еще натворят сегодня, сейчас.  
  
Если бы Эллиот был рядом, он бы остановил его. Сдержал злость, но Эллиота нет рядом. Есть только Мистер Робот, и Тайрелл не знает, как все вернуть, отмотать назад. Но его сомнения не выходят наружу, Мистер Робот смотрит на него, точно зная, что пощады ожидать не от кого.  
  
Тайрелл расстегивает рубашку и видит бессмысленную попытку Мистера Робота сбежать. Хотя идти ему некуда, за двери квартиры он не выйдет. Если Тайрелл прав, все страхи Эллиота — его страхи. И пусть они не слишком похожи, но они жили в одном больном разуме.  
  
Он перехватывает Мистера Робота и тащит назад, но тот не собирается сдаваться. Тайрелл блокирует его руки, заваливает Эллиота на постель (ему приятнее думать, что это Эллиот) и придавливает собой. Тот лежит на животе, вжимаясь лицом в покрывало, Тайрелл склоняется к его уху и тихо шепчет:  
  
— Не пропусти ни одного мгновения.  
  
— Пошел ты! – огрызается он.  
  
— Пойду, минуту.  
  
Тайрелл легко стягивает с Эллиота джинсы, кажется, что они вообще чудом держались на его худых бедрах. У него маленькая плоская задница, которую Тайрелл не единожды видел. Но в этот раз все по-другому. Эллиот под ним ругается, как пьяный матрос, и Тайрелл знает, что по-хорошему не выйдет.  
  
Он не ищет смазку и презерватив, его обуревают злость и желание заставить Эллиота проглотить все злые слова, что он уже произнес, вместе с его членом. Но в таком состоянии Эллиот скорее укусит, чем будет сосать.  
  
— Если ты не замолчишь, будет хуже.  
  
— Если ты не оставишь меня, Эллиот никогда тебя не простит!  
  
— Ты не Эллиот, — грубо отвечает Тайрелл, но все же мешкает пару мгновений.  
  
В комнате мало света, но он все равно видит, что Эллиот… Мистер Робот… не важно, доведен до отчаяния. И если прекратить все сейчас, то так, возможно, будет правильно. Но что если нет?  
  
Тайрелл скатывается с него и садится на постель. Эллиот лежит в той же позе, а затем аккуратно касается его руки.  
  
— Ты правильно сделал, сынок…  
  
От боли хочется закричать. Тайреллу впервые так плохо. Горькое «сынок» прокатывается по комнате с шумом сравнимым с взрывом гранаты. Тайрелл когда-то говорил Эллиоту про отца. Говорил, что он с ним делал.  
  
Тайрелл толкает Эллиота в грудь, и тот падает на пол. Тайрелл следует за ним и хватает за грудки, штаны спущены, видно вялый член и поросль волос в паху. Глаза Эллиота блестят так, словно он готов заплакать, но спустя секунду он ухмыляется.  
  
— Передумал?  
  
— Заткнись!  
  
— Ты и сам знаешь, чего ты стоишь, Тайрелл. Ты и твои слова…  
  
Тайрелл бьет, губа Эллиота тут же начинает кровить, и тонкая струйка ползет по подбородку. Он устал и доведен до отчаяния, если бы их увидел кто-то, то точно решил, что они оба сошли с ума.  
  
— Герой, — хвалит он.  
  
— Закрой свой рот! — Тайрелл трясет его за грудки. — Прочь! Прочь! Уходи!  
  
— А то что?  
  
— Я не отпущу тебя. Я не отпущу тебя, Эллиот…  
  
Тайрелл наклоняет голову и целует, ощущая во рту привкус крови. Эллиот не отвечает, наоборот, он хочет сбросить его с себя, тянет за волосы, дергает пиджак и возит ногами по полу.  
  
— Прости, — выдыхает Тайрелл. — Прости меня.  
  
— Что? — не понимает Эллиот.  
  
Тайрелл поднимается и помогает ему встать, а затем еще раз бьет в челюсть. С силой. Эллиот валится на постель, как куль с мукой. И у Тайрелла есть пара минут форы. Он выборочно раздевает его. Кроссовки, носки, джинсы, трусы, но оставляет худи, и Эллиоту лишь остается крутить головой и лихорадочно подергивать ногами. Тайрелл берет смазку и кладет ее на тумбочку.  
  
— Я не уйду, пока не увижу Эллиота, — с ноткой угрозы говорит он. — В твоих же интересах дать его мне.  
  
— Иди на хуй! — слышится в ответ, рука приподнимается, и Тайрелл видит средний палец.  
  
— Ты ведь знаешь, что он любит это. Что он разрешает быть с ним… в нем… я могу трахать его, каждый гребанный раз, когда он узнает меня.  
  
— Больной ублюдок, — выплевывает тот.  
  
— Он сначала делает вид, что ему это не нужно. Что я зря пришел, но, в конце концов, он всегда хочет того же, что и я…  
  
Тайрелл подтягивает Эллиота на кровати повыше и ложится между его раскинутых ног. От Эллиота пахнет лосьоном после бритья и домашним попкорном чуть горьковатым от масла. Тайрелл не может сдержаться и целует его в шею, слизывает с лица кровь.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — шепчет он, прежде чем пальцы скользят между ягодиц, ощупывая вход в его тело.  
  
Тайрелл готовит его, смазывает и немного растягивает.  
  
— Ублюдок, — шипит Эллиот или тот другой, занявший его место. Рука летит прямо ему в лицо, но Тайрелл перехватывает ее и прижимает к постели.  
  
— Не нужно, — просит он. — Не дерись.  
  
Тайрелл уже готов, ему не нужна прелюдия, чтобы в компании Эллиота ощущать желание. Один его запах и отчаянное сопротивление заводят Тайрелла, хотя он никогда бы не подумал, что доминировать над другим существом будет так сладко. По крайней мере, с Йоханной это навевало скуку. Возможно, потому что все было не всерьез.  
  
Тайрелл придерживает его ногу и осторожно толкается внутрь. Эллиот кричит, скорее для вида, чем от невыносимой боли. Ругательства соскакивают с его губ беспрерывным потоком, и он кусает руку Тайрелла до крови.  
  
Тайрелл почти не чувствует боли, вскидывает взгляд и смотрит в его глаза. Ищет отклик, но его там нет. Только ненависть и отторжение. И это наполняет его безнадежностью и упорной злостью.  
  
— Нет, — рефреном повторяет Тайрелл, двигаясь внутри него. — Нет!  
  
Эллиот снова кричит и бьется под ним. Тайрелл прижимает его к себе, хватает его лицо в ладони и пытается повернуть к себе. Ему хорошо, но тот глухой блок, который Эллиот выставил между ними, все рушит, сводит на нет.  
  
— Эллиот… — просит Тайрелл.  
  
— Нет! Убирайся! — кричит тот, упираясь руками в его плечи. За закрытыми веками просачивается влага, Тайрелл ощущает, как нарастает истерика. Слезы катятся по щекам Эллиота, и Тайрелл хочет собрать их губами. Ему так жаль… так жаль.  
  
Тайрелл весь дрожит, ему как никогда плохо, и он не может кончить. Не может ничего. Потому что Мистер Робот был прав, а он ошибся. Эллиот не поймет и больше никогда к нему не вернется.  
  
Все кончено.  
  
От слез печет глаза, и что-то внутри тянет так, словно внутренности вырезают острым ножом.  
  
— Эллиот…  
  
Тайрелл подается назад и выходит, выскальзывает из него, опускаясь с постели прямо на колени у ног Эллиота. Тайрелл не хочет продолжать, только не так. Ему это не нужно, и не этого он хотел от Эллиота.  
  
Два года.  
  
Два чертовых года.  
  
И ничего. Пустота.  
  
Тайрелл утыкается лбом в его бедро, целует прохладную сухую кожу. Он слышит его надсадное дыхание и всхлипы – Эллиот плачет. И чувство вины преобладает. Удушает. Тайрелл хочет все вернуть туда, на два года назад.  
  
Или, может, в тот день, когда он впервые пришел к нему, а Эллиот его не узнал. Он просто принял правила игры, но не боролся за него. И вот теперь ему остается только принять поражение и проглотить его. Ему следовало найти лучших врачей, заставить принимать медикаменты, а не потакать его капризам.  
  
Все плохо и так чертовски запутанно.  
  
— Прости, — говорит Тайрелл и ощущает руку в своих волосах. Сначала она просто касается его головы, но затем он чувствует легкое поглаживание.  
  
Тайрелл поднимает голову и видит, что Эллиот смотрит на него.  
  
Его Эллиот. Настоящий Эллиот. И Тайрелл не верит своим глазам, не может поверить, что они его не подводят, и это действительно Эллиот. Его ладонь скользит по скуле Тайрелла и касается его губ. Он охотно приоткрывает рот.  
  
— Собираешься продолжить? — интересуется Эллиот как ни в чем не бывало. И Тайрелл боится даже тронуть его.  
  
— Разве ты не помнишь? — вкрадчиво спрашивает он.  
  
Эллиот отводит взгляд. И Тайрелл знает, что уже никогда не сведет подобное к шутке. Хватит.  
  
Он ошалело моргает и сглатывает. Желание секса уже угасло, и теперь у него осталась цель – защитить. Одна единственная цель — не допустить, чтобы Мистер Робот снова вернулся, чтобы он завладел Эллиотом насовсем.  
  
Тайрелл заползает на постель и ложится рядом, обнимая Эллиота и стирая нерасторопными пальцами слезы с его щек. Эллиот дрожит и охотно делится с ним своим теплом, пусть он этого и не достоин. Тайрелл все исправит, у него есть шанс.  
  
— Я никому тебя не отдам, Эллиот, — обещает он. — Никому и никогда.  
  
______________  
  
* Агорафобия — боязнь открытых дверей, открытого пространства; расстройство психики, в рамках которого появляется страх скопления людей, которые могут потребовать неожиданных действий; бессознательный страх, испытываемый при прохождении без провожатых большой площади или безлюдной улицы.


End file.
